Dangerous Love
by devilsminon
Summary: Natsu was the first dragon slayer that lived over a thousand years ago. After a while, he got bored with life and decided to sleep only until she was born. It's been over a thousand years since then and now that he was awake, he was hungry. Full summary inside. Nalu, and a bit of Gralu. Rated T for language. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. 01 AWAKENING

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Natsu Dragneel was the first dragon slayer in the history of the world. The dragon's he was trained by cherished him and taught him everything they knew. Even how to have immortality. That came with a price. Taking on that much power made him have more dragon instincts than what a normal dragon slayer should have had. After a few hundred years, Natsu got tired of the world and decided to go to sleep only to be awaken when _she_ was born and fully matured. His one and only, the girl born for him. It had been over a thousand years since then, now that he was awake. He was hungry.

 **01\. AWAKENING**

I remember when I was a little kid and Weisslogia used to tell me all kinds of stories about Natsu Dragneel, the first human to ever gain dragon slayer magic. Natsu lived thousands of years ago amongst some of the very first dragons. He was trained by all the fire dragons -powerful or not- in his time and became even stronger than the dragons themselves. I heard stories about how he protected the world many times over and lived happily with the dragons for many, many years. I was also told that he went into a very deep sleep not to be awoken for a very long time. I was told all of this believing it to be true. So I just have to ask.

Why, the _fuck,_ was there a pink haired man sitting naked in my kitchen eating all the food?

 _ **ONE HOUR EARLIER**_

I took a deep breath as the mouth-watering scent filled my nose. It was a mixture of vanilla and honeysuckle. The scent was intoxicating, and it began to slowly arouse me from my slumber. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes to be met with darkness. I blinked once, twice and still the darkness remained. My body felt stiff and sore like I was made out of stone. I don't know how long it was until my body followed commands and began to slowly move until I was standing with the support of the wall next to me.

I felt weak. And I hate feeling weak.

I felt a familiar boiling rage fill my whole being. In an instant I was on fire. I brought my flaming fist up to my face and watched as the fire danced around on my hand speaking their crackle of what might seem like danger and destruction to most people, spoke of familiarity and warmth to me.

The light produced off of the fire allowed me to look around the very large room. I was met with familiar stone walls I had grown up around. It was the same room I had remembered falling asleep in many years ago after my conversation with all the others. The only difference from them now was, there wasn't any dragons here now. From the smell of it they haven't been here for a long time. I looked around again down at my bed made from animal fur in the middle of the room. The spots where they lay now vacant, no proof they were there in the first place.

I took in a deep breath, catching the scent again. I followed it out the cave tunnels and out into the open air. I looked around the open field to see a weird building in the distance. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. It was huge and white, and way taller than any of the dragons had been. I began to walk towards it.

"Hey!" A deep voice called out from behind me. I turned around to be met with a man with stark white hair and familiar golden eyes. He looked how I looked when I saw my reflection in the water. Tall, stood on two legs, and well, looked nothing like the dragons I grew up with.

It was weird.

The familiar eyes winded as they looked at me. "Natsu?"

My head cocked to the side as I looked at him. I've never seen a man in such weird clothes before.

"Natsu is that you?" He asked a small chuckle finding it's way through his lips. "Well, I'll be damned, It really is you. I'd recognize Igneel's kid from anywhere."

Did he say Igneel? And that voice, it sounded familiar.

"Come on, Natsu, let's go get you something to eat. It's been a while I'm imagine since you've last eaten." He said gesturing towards the strange building.

I took a breath and sniffed the air, his scent definitely smelt familiar.

I tried to open my mouth to question who this strange figure was, but my voice seemed to not be working.

The figure began walking toward the strange building, and away from the direction the mouth water scent was coming from. I took one glance behind me taking in the sweet aroma coming from that direction. I made a silent promise that I'd be back to for it soon and followed this strange man into the strange looking building.

 **E**

"Dad?" I asked as I looked at the man in front of me. He was sitting on the ground in front of the fridge a pile of food in front of him as he quickly scarfed it down. "Dad, who is that?"

Weissilogia looked up from his seat at the table. "Oh, Sting, you're home already."

"Yeah, um….Dad, why's there a naked guy in the kitchen?" I asked.

It was true, the only thing he seemed to be wearing was a white, scarf like thing around his neck.

He looked in thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Sting this may come to a surprise to you, but remember the man I used to tell you stories about when you were a boy? Yeah, well this is him."

I blinked once, twice.

 _What?_

I looked down on the pink haired man in front of me. This was my childhood hero? He looked barely older than me. Maybe eighteen, nineteen years old at most. And definitely _not over a thousand._

I felt the need to laugh at my father's humor. Sure it wasn't funny, but maybe if I did he tell me this was just a joke and he found this guy outside and we decided to take him in like a lost puppy. One look from his face told me otherwise.

"Dad you're joking right?"

"Afraid not son," Weissilogia stood up from his place at the table walking over to me. "Keep an eye on him would you. I have to make a call and sort some things out."

"B-but, Dad what!" I called out, but he was already gone from the room. I let out a sigh. Natsu looked up from his spot on the floor for a second before going back to gorge himself on all of our food.

I let out a sigh, walking over to the table and watched him while he ate. If this is what having kids is like then I'm never having any.

 **a/n: I didn't know when to stop this exactly so I just stopped it here. Next chapter should be up soon and stuff. If you haven't read my other fanfic,** _ **Demon Within**_ **, you should. It has a lot more chapters than this one and stuff. Drop a review below if you want.**

 **(WC: 1272)**


	2. 02 MEETING DADDY DRAGNEEL

**02\. MEETING DADDY DRAGNEEL**

 **STING EUCLIFFE**

To say watching Natsu was the worst thing in the world would be a lie. Well, actually, a lot of things I could say about Natsu would be a lie. I could say, he is a wise and all knowing, but he spent twenty minutes trying to put pants on right (they still ended up backwards) and he fought with the microwave (successfully catching it on fire) while trying to make a burrito. I could also say that he's a cool guy who has good taste, but he spent three hours in front of the TV watching reruns of Spongebob and lit the couch on fire.

So to say my day was going fine would be a lie as well.

"Natsu! No!" I yelled as he burned yet another one of my shirt to ashes. This would be the third one in an hour. By the time Igneel got here I'd have to go and buy a whole new wardrobe.

Igneel Dragneel, Fire Dragon _King_ was coming to our mansion.

Holy shit.

Yes, after ditching me with the pink headed moron for three hours, Weisslogia finally exited his office and told me Igneel, the king of the fire dragons, was coming to visit us. Well, actually, Natsu to be exact. It turns out that Igneels was actually one of the ones who first trained Natsu and from what Weisslogia told me, he's practically Natsu's dad. I just really hoped he would get here soon to stop this moron from creating any more damage. At the same time, I didn't. I mean fucking royalty was coming to our house this afternoon and the place looked like shit. I mean, what a bad first impression.

I tried my best to pick up the living room with the insane fire dragon slayer running around trying to break things with no luck. In fact, the living room looked worse than when I had started. I gave up and watched as Natsu found Dad's old pack of cigars and lighters. I watched as he tried to eat one and swallowed it whole only for him choke on it a second later. For one (very long) moment, I stared at him as he choked on the cigar, and imagined him grasping his throat, his eyes bugging out of his head, as his face turned purple, begging with those eyes for me to help him. I wouldn't of course, I would stand there and watch as he withered in pain on the floor his mouth opening and closing, begging for air which he would not get. He would lay there still, not a sound coming out of his mouth. I would be at peace.

But no, because he's Natsu Fucking Dragneel he just let a fire dragon's roar and burn the thing to ashes and caught half of our living room on fire.

I really freakin' hated this guy.

Fifteen minutes and five buckets of water later the fire was put out and I was standing in front of Natsu my hands on my hips.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I demanded to know. He just stared at me, eyes unblinking as he looked at me not saying a word. "Well," I waited for an answer for a few minutes longer, but it was clear he wasn't going to answer me.

Either this guy is really freaking smart and knew just how to push my buttons, or this guy was really freaking dumb and didn't know how to talk and understand me. I went for the latter. I mean, after all, he _is_ over a thousand years old how could he understand what I was saying?

"Natsu," A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to be met with a tall, pink-haired man standing behind me looking around the room with a smirk. "You haven't changed in the slightest."

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL**

I didn't understand what this guy's problem was. First he gives me these weird things he calls 'clothes' to put on, tried to kill me with all these weird contraptions around this strange looking cave, then he had the nerve to get mad at me. I mean who the fuck did he think he was? All I've been doing is helping him get rid of all this random and bizarre objects in this weird cave. They're all unnecessary and don't belong here. All that belongs here is meat, bedding to sleep on, and more meat.

Speaking of meat, they have the weirdest tasting things here. That weird, white-haired man brought me in here earlier and brought the weirdest tasting meat to my face. In fact, it didn't taste like meat at all. It tasted weirdly sweet like the red berries with seeds Igneel, Atlas Flame, and I used to pick during the warmest cycle of the sun. The weird white-haired man told me it was called a 'Pop Tart'. What a weird name for meat. If only Igneel we're here to try it. Surely, he'd know how they got it to taste like that. After all, Igneel knew everything.

The yellow-haired man stood in front of me again, is hands on his hips as he stood there looking at me, a scowl placed on his lips. It was weird how small his mouth was. I mean, Igneel's, Atlas Flame, and Weisslogia's mouths were huge. They could eat me in one bite if they wanted to. So looking at his was weird.

He looked like I did. Well, not _exactly_ like me. He looked like my kind. Humans, Atlas Flame called these strange beings once. I've seen my kind before, but never up close. I've seen many of the males and females from the villages walking around and talking to one another. They wore weird fabrics on their bodies as they walked around and chatted with one another. I've always wanted to go and visit them and start a conversation, but the dragons forbid it. They said if I got along well with these human creatures then I would want to leave them and I would never return.

I didn't want that. So I stayed away from the places they resisted and stayed with my dragon companions.

"Well," The voice of the yellow headed human said in front of me. I stared at him unblinking. Was he just talking?

That's when the smell hit me. It was so familiar and nostalgic, I felt tears wanting to spill from my eyes. It made me feel safe in this new, strange world.

"Natsu," Igneel's deep voice said from behind the yellow-haired human. I looked around him to be met with a tall, pink-haired man standing there, looking around the room with a smirk. "You haven't changed in the slightest."

I looked at him confused. This couldn't be Igneel could it? It smelt exactly like him, though. I walked up to him sniffing as I went. Yeah, it smelt exactly like him; but this couldn't right. Igneel was a huge, fire-breathing dragon not a pink-haired human like the yellow-haired one over there! I let out a frustrated growl, snorting fire through my nose, almost catching a weird looking table on fire.

"Geez," The yellow one said, walking past me and sitting down on what he had earlier called a 'couch'. "You're like a newly trained dragon slayer. You have no control over your power."

The pink-haired one laughed. "Oh, I assure you Natsu has more control over his power than you could even imagine, young one. I presume he's just upset right now and is taking his anger and frustration out by throwing a temper tantrum."

He was acting so much like Igneel it was scary.

"You're Sting, Weisslogia's son." The Igneel imposter stated and the yellow-haired one nodded.

Hm, sting, like a bee. Bee's are bad and cause you pain, therefore, this human is bad. A bad, bad overgrown bee.

I let out a growl at the humanoid bee who only spared me a glance before looking back at the Igneel imposter.

Bad overgrown bee.

"Would you mind fetching your father for me? I have a few words to share with him." The bee nodded and took off up the 'stairs'.

It was quiet for a moment as Igneel's imposter and I just stare at each other.

"You've been asleep for a long time, Natsu." The imposter said.

No duh, I kinda figured that out already.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Why would I tell you?

The imposter and I stared at each other again. Neither of us speaking a word. All I could think about was how familiar those eyes were. They were identical to my Igneel's.

"Natsu, are you going to speak with me?"

I didn't say a word.

"You're being a brat,"

No, I'm being cautious like _my_ Igneel taught me.

"God damn it, boy!" The pink-haired humans image flickered back and forth between a pink-haired human then into the familiar tall red dragon a few times before landing on the pink-haired human.

"Igneel," I gasped out. My voice sounded so raspy after not using it for so long I barely even recognized it was mine.

"About time," Igneel smirked. "Sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

 **a/n: Hope you liked this chapter! Everything should be explained about the whole sleep/mate thing next chapter btw. Anyways, Happy Holidays to you all. I hope you get all you wanted and more. Okay, not really because I didn't get anything I wanted for Christmas so you shouldn't get what you want. (jk?)**

 **OH! And before I forget because I forgot to put it on my other story, if anyone would be interested in being the editor/fresh pair of eyes for my stories inbox me and let me know! I hate it when I have mistakes in my work.  
**

 **Until next time!**

 **(WC: 1,712)**


	3. 03 TALKS WITH DADDY DRAGNEEL

**a/n: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was pre-writing chapters and kind of got caught up in it. Also, sorry about the earlier update, I have no idea what happened.**

 **03\. TALKS WITH DADDY DRAGNEEL**

 **THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Okay then," Igneel said stretching out trying to get comfortable.

Natsu, Igneel, Sting, and Weisslogia sat in a circle on the ground where the couch had once been. Seeing that Natsu had burnt most of the of the furniture leaving only a few chairs and one love seat intact with only mild scorch marks. Yet, even with those, they held in favor of sitting on the ground in case Natsu should blow a fuse again.

For the time being, they had given Natsu a picture book, along with a few markers, to color in to keep him occupied. So far, it was working to an extent.

"Now, let us begin," Igneel said, making Weisslogia nod in agreement. "Where to start?"

"From the beginning," Sting suggested flatly.

"Well, I'm sure you know most of the legend of Natsu Dragneel, correct?" Igneel asked the blond-haired teen. The pink-haired boy looked up in recognition of his name, then seeing as his presence wasn't needed at the time, he went back down to coloring.

Sting nodded in reply. Of course he did; his dad used to tell him stories of Natsu every night before he went to bed. He learned how Natsu had single-handedly taken down armies that tried to wipe out the dragon's multiple times. Each time they came back with better weapons and new technology, yet they were still no match for Natsu's inhuman speed and tactical skills while in battle. He was portrayed as a hero in each one of the stories. "The Savior of Dragon Kind," Weisslogia had once said.

Weisslogia scoffed, "Of course I educated the boy, Igneel. I'm not as arrogant as you presume me to be. He knows of the stories just as we said we'd tell every dragon slayer to be."

Igneel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For as long as he'd know Weisslogia he was always thinking of his pride.

"Did you tell him why he went to sleep, my old friend?" His tone was calm and collected, but there was a hint of enmity in the underlying tone.

Weisslogia's face went a light shade of pink. "No, I didn't. I didn't think he'd need to know about it. I mean what are the chances that he'd wake up in his age was highly unlikely. Grandine said he wouldn't wake up till'-"

"Wait, Grandine? You mean, like, the Sky Dragon Grandine Marvell? The model and actress renowned for her amazing comedy skills in her movies and her pictures in Sorcerer Weekly. That Grandine?" Sting interrupted mouth open in shock.

Igneel smirked smugly, "yes, that would be the one we're talking about. Why, you know of her?"

Did he know of her? Of course, he did. He was always watching and reading her interviews whenever a new one came out. To stay he was a fan was an understatement. He had several of her posters hanging up in his room right now. To think Weisslogia knew of his mild obsession with her and didn't mention that he knew her.

"Y-yeah," Sting stuttered blushing lightly. "What does she have to do with this exactly?" He recovered quickly.

"Well, that goes a long, long way back. about seven hundred and forty-seven years ago to be exact." Igneel said, giving off a small smile. " Natsu was three hundred and twelve then; still considered a pup by dragon standards, but being human, he matured much faster than we believed possible. So when he was a 'pup' to up, in reality, he was more like you are now."

"A teenager," Sting confused.

"Yes, being a 'teenager' for dragons happens when we're around seven hundred years old. The thing was, Natsu wasn't ready for the 'teenage' side to kick in and his intended wasn't ready for him either."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL**

 **747 YEARS AGO….**

I stared down at the small grub in my hands looking at it curiously. It crawled all over my hand desperate for a way to escape. I smirked evilly, watching as it crawled to the end of my hand only to add another hand for it to crawl upon. Confused, the grub crawled onto my other hand only to be met with another.

I continued this for a little while finally getting bored of it after a few more times, putting the grub safely back onto the ground laying on my back with a small huff. Life had gotten so boring recently. All it seemed we ever did anymore was: hunt for food and sleep. We didn't even fight anymore! Igneel was no help either. When I asked him if we could go a few rounds he rejected saying we had to keep a low profile so the dragon hunters wouldn't find us. Which I didn't understand. We've encountered the hunters on many occasions and we've beat them every time. It was one of my favorite games to play. Whenever they'd approach Atlas Flame would look down at me with a toothy grin, saying: "Let's see who can get the most this time, huh Natsu." Then with that, we'd take off using our magic to take them down one by one. Heck, half the time I took them on by myself so the others wouldn't have to wake up from their naps. So why lay low now?

I let out an exasperated sigh, turning on my side turning back to the grub I had placed down on the ground watching it as it inched away.

"I don't get it," I told the grub who didn't stop his movements as I spoke. I sighed again, sitting up and picking the grub off of the ground. I stroked it lightly causing it to squirm away faster. "I don't get why everything had to change. We were doing fine, and now suddenly we're not. It's confusing, but what would you know of that? You're just a grub. A little insignificant grub who's only goal in life is not to be eaten."

I sighed again looking at the grub. I was getting nowhere telling a grub all my problems. No, I'd find the hunters and take them down myself! Then we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore!

"That's it! I'll solve all of our problems by just getting rid of all the hunters!" I exclaimed shooting up quickly, clenching the hand that wasn't holding the grub into a tight fist. "Thank you, grub!"

I set it down on the ground carefully, before taking off towards the woods in the direction a human village was. The hunters were human, therefore, the humans at the village would know where to find them! Sure, the others told me never to go near the human villages in fear that if I got along well with these human creatures then I would want to leave them and I would never return, but I knew that would never happen. I loved my family and would never want to leave them. And if I did this and got rid of the hunters then imagine how proud Igneel and the others would be of me!

I continued to run for a few more minutes longer until I reached the outskirts of the village. I hesitated for a moment, thinking about what the humans would say to me. I mean, I've never seen one up close so, do we look different? Do we speak the same language? I didn't know these things, but I had to try anyways. For the sake of my family.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the village was the smell. It smelt….wrong. Everything about it was wrong. My nose burned with the smells that were filling it, overwhelming me. I pinched my nose together and began to breathe out my mouth to try and lessen the stench, but it only made it worse. It was like I could taste the vileness of humans and their aura of wrong. My eyes began to water and I fell to the ground in a heap.

My whole body was reacting strangely to this place, and I knew I had to get out of here, but I couldn't get my body to follow my commands. My whole body ached with a pain I had never felt before; my mouth and my head where the worst of it was coming from, pounding with this indescribable pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" a feminine voice said.

I snapped my head up to her looking at a brown-haired human girl with a worried expression. She was taller than me and by the way, she looked older too. I looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her to help me. Then, everything changed when her scent hit me full blast, filling my senses with vanilla. Suddenly, it was all wrong. Her scent was wrong. Her face was wrong, her body, her blue eyes were all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

It was wrong so I had to fix it. I had to fix it all. I shakily stood on my feet, my head bowed as I took a step closer to her. It was wrong. All wrong. I took another step, feeling my fangs grow until they were longer now, grazing just beneath my lower lip. Another step; I felt something sprout from the top of my head, as my skin tingled. Another step; I felt my nails grow, itching to rip into her throat. So, that's what I did.

I lifted my head, grinning at her wickedly. She gasped taking a step back. "W-what are you?"

I didn't reply, only stood there as the thoughts ran through my mind.

"What am I?" I mocked, cocking my head in thought. What am I? "I don't know."

"What do y-you want with me?" she stuttered, backing up.

Under normal circumstances, this would have amused me. How she acted much like the grub from earlier; trying to escape, with no avail, but how they kept trying to anyways. Yes, earlier her actions would have amused me, and now, with her vile stench filling up my nose it just filled my hate for her. It only fueled this need to feel my nails ripping into her flesh. To feel as the blood poured out of the open wound, and dye my hands crimson.

"I want to kill you," I said, quickening my pace towards her.

She let out a little scream, turning around to take off in the other direction, but just like the grub, there was no escape. I used my speed advantage over her and us in front of her grinning sadistically. She let out another gasp, tears streaming down her face only worsening her already bad scent. Something that smells this bad shouldn't be able to live.

She took off in the other direction again, stumbling as she ran. It was a game of cat and mouse; kill or be killed. She was the prey and I was the predator doing my job as the dominate species to get rid of filthy, vile creature like this human. I used my speed again against her this time, appearing in front of her in a flash, gripping her throat tightly with my clawed hand, holding her above my head, and despite the height advantage, she had her feet didn't even touch the ground.

The tips of my claws pierced her neck, and blood began to slightly leak out of the new wounds. Her hands gripped mine, her blunt nails scratching at the skin. I let out a dark laugh at her futile attempts to her hurt me. I squeezed tighter watching as more blood leaked from the wounds, trickling down my hand.

"Goodbye," I said before I ripped out her throat, and tossed her to the ground.

I sniffed the air again finding there were more scents just like hers in the town ahead. They all had to go. All. of. them.

 **THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

 **PRESENT TIME…**

"We didn't find out that Natsu was missing until later that night," Weisslogia said. "We assumed that he was taken by the hunters and we began searching for him. Atlas Flame was the one who discovered the village next to our home had been eradicated a few hours after we began looking. Natsu's sent was all over it. He had killed everyone there. Not a soul survived." Weisslogia said grimly.

"By the time, we found him it had been two days later and he was slathered in blood, and he had killed off six villages," Igneel added.

Sting was shocked that the seemingly innocent guy on the ground next to him had killed hundreds of people.

"H-how old was he?" Sting asked not taking his eyes off the pink-haired boy.

"He was three hundred and twelve years old, but physically he would be compared to a ten-year-old boy," Igneel replied.

A ten-year-old killed over a hundred people, over what? A temper tantrum?

"What did you do with him afterward?" Sting asked, looking over to his father.

"Natsu was going through dragon puberty. Unlike humans, during our puberty, we get more aggressive and territorial. We fight one another sometimes successfully killing one another." Igneel explained. "During this time, we're supposed to find our mates, The one who is made for us. Our mates have very potent smells that call out to us. All other scents are horrible in comparison. Since Natsu was so young when it happened to him he couldn't control himself. Going on instinct, he lashed out killing all the humans that crossed his path. The thing is, Natsu's mate hadn't been born. Usually, we can smell the scent of our mates from miles aways. That's what draws us together. When we lose a mate, we go into a fit of rage, killing anything in our paths. That was basically what Natsu was doing then. Of course, Natsu didn't remember any of it when we got back to the cave.

"What were we to do with him? None of us wanted to kill him so Grandine came up with a plan. She said that she could put Natsu to sleep until his mate was actually born and matured. The only drawback was that Natsu had to agree to it. So, we told Natsu when he woke up everything would be different and he'd have someone that smelt really good for him to keep. So Natsu agreed and Grandine cast the spell. He's only awake now because she-whoever she is- has finally matured." Igneel explained.

Sting looked over at Natsu who sat with his feet up in the air, kicking them back and forth as he colored oblivious to the conversation we were having about him. He felt pity to whoever was to be his intended. He couldn't put up with him for a day much less the rest of his life.

"So what now?" He asked. "Do we help him find his mate?"

"No," Weisslogia said almost automatically. "I'm sure he's already smelt her so we don't need to help him find her. What we need to do is teach him how not to destroy living my living room. " He grumbled.

Igneel nodded in agreement, "For now we should go to bed and deal with everything else in the morning. Sting, will you please show Natsu to his room?"

Sting nodded, getting up off the ground and began walking up the stairs to the second floor were guest bedrooms were. He walked into an empty one showing Natsu everything before walking off to his bedroom to get some much-needed sleep.

Sting woke up to the loud beeping of a truck. Groggily, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs. There were moving men putting in new furniture in the living room. Weisslogia stood there telling them to put what where. When he saw Sting he gave his son a small smile.

"Sting, can you get Natsu up for me?" He asked. Sting groaned, but otherwise complied to his father's wishes.

Walking back up the stairs he went to Natsu's room banging on the door loudly. "Natsu it's time to get up!"

No reply.

"Natsu!" He tried again.

Still no reply.

Getting frustrated, he opened up the door to yell at him but stopped as he seen what was inside.

"Dad! Igneel!" Sting shouted for the two dragons over the noise of the moving men. They came not a moment later looking at the blond-haired boy curiously. "It's Natsu, he's gone."

The only movement in the room was the curtains to the window moving gently from the breeze coming from the open window.

 **a/n: Dark Natsu is one of my favorite things to write. Hope you like this chapter and whatnot. Review and stuff to tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Anyways, later.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LUCY HEARTFILIA**


	4. 04 LUCY HEARTFILIA

**04\. LUCY HEARTFILIA**

 **THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Natsu felt exhausted from walking so much. He had been walking for most of the night following that delicious, mouth-watering scent mixture of vanilla and honeysuckle until dawn. Then, he finally reached this weird looking village with weird looking buildings kind of like the one he had been at last night.

Thinking about how he had left Igneel spent a ping through his heart, but it didn't matter anymore. Natsu promised he'd be back for that scent so, here he was. Here he was to claim what was his. To claim his _mate._

Natsu wasn't dumb. No, far from it in fact. Granted, he was oblivious to most things, but when it concerned something he was truly curious about something, then he was the best detective there ever was, and the topic they had last night peaked his interest. He had paid very close attention to the story Igneel and Weisslogia told the yellow-haired one last night, and, to be honest, it made a lot of sense to why his body was different. It also made sense to why he felt so weak right about now. To why his senses were in overdrive.

Natsu had no idea half of the words he said last night, but he had got the gist of it. Someone out there was his perfect match. Someone that would be his and his alone. Someone whose scent he could smell calling to him even now, urging him to finish this game of hide-and-seek that has been going on for too long.

Natsu walked aimlessly through town, following the scent. He followed it until he came up to a door in the middle of this strange village. This where the scent was the strongest. Natsu's fangs started throbbing painfully as he took in a deep breath.

Oh how desperately he wanted to break down this door and go in, tackling his mate to the ground taking her right then and there. But his body felt too heavy, his eyes drooping closed, then back open again as he desperately tried to fight a losing battle.

He laid down in front of the door and began to fall asleep basking in the scent of his mate.

 **LUCY HEARTFILIA**

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," I mumbled as stumbled into the living room trying to put my converse on. "I'm so late!"

After I slipped it on, I grabbed my bag and ran towards the door successfully throwing it open. I took one step outside before I felt myself falling. I screamed out as I landed on the sidewalk.

"Ouch," I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my head.

 _'What was that?'_ I wondered turning around to see a shirtless pink-haired man laying on the ground in front of my door. I gasped leaning over him, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" I asked. He didn't reply. I looked at all the scratches on his back, biting lip lightly. "Hey," I tried again with no reply again.

 _'Well, it would hurt to bring him inside just until he wakes up. Even if he was a psycho killer and attacks me later than I could always bring out one of my spirits to protect me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Alrighty now," I spoke to the unconscious man leaning over to grab his arm.

I hauled him inside, throwing him down on the couch face down.

I looked down at my watch and groaned, running a hand through my hair. "Fuck Erza's going to _kill_ me."

I looked back down to the boy laying on her couch, snoring softly. I pulled out one of my celestial spirit keys calling them forward.

"Hello Princess, punishment time?" Virgo asked as she appeared in front of me.

I shook my head no. Pointing down to the boy in front of me. "Virgo I need you to watch over him until I get back from Erza's place."

Virgo took one look at the boy then nodded. "Yes, Princess. May I say that Aquarius will be pleased to know you have a boyfriend."

I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. "Look. just take care of him, please."

Virgo nodded, and I thanked her before I started running out the door again to catch up with Erza and the others at the mall.

 **THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

When Natsu woke up, he was confused. The last thing he remembered doing before he had fallen asleep was the laying on the ground outside. Now he was inside he was confused. He sat up on the couch looking around the room. The scent he smelt every from outside was literally _everywhere_ in this place. The place he had just been laying, even now covered with his own scent, it smelt just like it.

 _'What...I don't understand how someone could smell so good.'_ Natsu thought as he picked up one of the throw pillows bring it to his face and taking a big whiff. _'It's making me...hungry.'_

Natsu removed the throw pillow from his face and stared down it in his hand. The smell of it was making his instincts go into an uproar. He knew this wasn't the real thing, this was just something his mate had been lying on or brushed upon. Yet, even that little of her scent made him feel this way he wondered what it would be like to have her right _there_ with him. He didn't think he could take that.

Yet just the thought of leaving this _delicious_ scent make him want to set this whole place on fire. But no, he wouldn't do that. He had a feeling that his mate would not appreciate that every much.

Natsu hadn't even realized it, but somehow while he had been thinking about his, uh, _situation,_ he had brought the throw pillow back up to his face and had been gripping the pillow so hard his nails had ripped into it and the stuffing was hanging out from the openings.

He looked down at the pillow, trying to push the stuffing back in. After a few failed attempts, he started to get frustrated with it. Letting out a low growl, he gripped the throw pillow tightly and began to forcibly push the stuffing back in causing the rips to get bigger.

He was too attuned to what he was doing, that he didn't realize a pink-haired girl in a maid's uniform was standing in the doorway to the kitchen until she cleared her throat.

Natsu whipped his head towards her in shock; the throw pillow that was previously in his whole body miraculously lit up with flames and the pillow, along with the rest of his clothes, were burnt to ashes. The two stared at each other for a few moments - both not saying anything until the pink-haired one in the maid's uniform held up her arm in the direction she had just come from.

"I have made food if you want any, Mr., 'Princess Lucy's boyfriend'," Virgo said staring blankly at him.

Natsu perked up once he heard the familiar word of 'food' ignoring the new and weird term of this so-called 'boyfriend', and nodding vigorously as he followed the girl into the kitchen.

When Lucy got home, her whole kitchen was a disaster. From the walls to the ceiling was covered in pancake batter from Virgo making the pancakes so fast. Lucy gasped in shock as the pink-haired man, who was still clearly shirtless, was eating them up almost as fast as she was putting them on the table. She didn't know how long she was standing there for, totally gobsmacked, but by the time she got over the initial shock of what exactly was going on, the pair had finished all eating/baking the rest of the pancakes.

Virgo, finally releasing her master was in the room, turned to Lucy her face as emotionless as ever.

"I've completed your task, Princess," She said.

Lucy repressed the urge to hit both off them. "I said to look after him, not destroy my kitchen!"

Virgo perked up at her mistresses rise in voice. "Punishment time?" She asked hopefully.

Shaking her head no, she dismissed Virgo with a wave of her hand. Frowning slightly, she turned to the, still, shirtless man in front of her not knowing what to do with him.

Natsu didn't know what to do. That scent, that _scent_ was in the room with _him._ Gods, he didn't know what to do. Every time he took an intake of breath he could feel the saliva build up in his mouth as if urging him on to do some unknown desire. Natsu didn't face her. He knew once he got a look at her, and faced her scent head on, then it would be all over for him. There would be no turning back.

' _Are you sure that's what you really want? To turn around and leave the one person we've been waiting centuries for?'_ Natsu's inner self-asked. Natsu let out a breath. He already knew the answer to that.

He let out a small breath before turning his head around to glance at the girl who the fates had chosen to be his.

Lucy wasn't sure what the word, 'breathing' meant anymore.

 **a/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but finals month is** _ **finally**_ **over so I'll be going back to my usual once a week updating schedule. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review or whatever.**

 **OH! And before I forget, the rating might change to accommodate the plans I have for this story. Big, big plans are in store and I hope you like them.**

 **Anyways, talk to you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Lost Boys And Curious Friends**


End file.
